


Buzzfeed Thirst Tweets

by LetsMACsee



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Shippy Gen, Twitter, author has never done this before, innocent Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: "Come on Seb, read the tweet!"Sebastian looks down on the thin paper strip and starts to shake his head."I can't, that's just so wrong in many ways."---A re-creation of Mackie and Sebastian reading thirst tweets.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie & Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie, Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Buzzfeed Thirst Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little disappointed at the soft nature of Sebastian Stan’s tweets. So, here’s my take on a more realistic outcome.

_The video starts with Sebastian Stan saying that some of his favorite things to do on a Saturday was reading thirst tweets with Anthony Mackie. And after the blue toned slide with the white words “THIRST TWEETS” in all caps lock passed, did Sebastian start to read the first tweet:_

**“I want someone to look at me the way sebastian stan and anthony mackie look at each other.”**

Both make affirming noises and Sebastian starts to think, that maybe the whole video won’t be so uncomfortable as he thought, but then Anthony starts to read the second tweet:

**“Anthony Mackie come sit on my face i will eat your ass like a fudge brownie. i need that chocclate”**

And he was wrong. Barely half a minute in and he already needs to get a sip out of his water bottle. Anthony’s answer to get a ticket and fucking do it, did not help a bit to ease his nerves. 

**“sebastian stan should sling his thighs around my neck till I choke. He one thicc bih.”**

“First of all, what does B-I-H even mean?” Before he could continue Mackie answers with bitch. Shrugging, whilst looking directly in the camera Sebastian says: “Right, that’s” He thinks of disturbing, alarming, somehow hot, “well that’s kind.”

**„All be talking about Evans ass, when @Anthony_Mackie owns the REAL america’s ass.”**

So, Mackie starts talking about the workout to get and keep his ass in shape. Sebastian on the other hand, stares mindlessly at the camera before talking again.  
“Well your butt’s good, but is it Evans-good? I’m not sure” Mackie glares at him, and Sebastian is sure, that if they were not seated, but standing, he would be getting a good look on Mackie’s behind. 

_There’s a jump cut and Sebastian starts hesitantly reading the next tweet._

**“Imagine folks, waking up to bare-chested Sebastian fucking Stan with those steel abs and him just looking at you with those steel blue eyes, looking like a Greek god. Like bitch what you doing over there, COME GET SOME”**

He grabs his water bottle and even Mackie’s still for a moment before grabbing the bottle out of his hand to take a sip himself. “Well you got me on the first half.”  
With that Mackie started spitting out the water basically screaming “DUDE!!!”

**“Thinking bout Anthony mackie taking a nap on sebastian stan’s couch. Barley clothed and with cashmere blankets covering up practically nothing don’t bother me”**

“Anthony A. Mackie has never been to my house, seen my couch or even slept on it!”, stats Sebastian while Mackie’s just shakes his head.  
From off screen, there can be a voice heard: “What does the A stand for?” Without hesitating Sebastian answers with the word ass and winks at the camera. 

**“Anthony Mackie aka Sam Wilson could cover Bucky’s whole need for plums.”**

“You know what, he could.” Follows Mackie and Sebastian answer is taking another sip. 

**“Anthony Mackie as captain America makes me horny like put that shield against my neck”**

“Thank you for allowing me to make you horny. Now let’s move on to the last one.”  
Sebastian takes the paper but doesn’t start speaking. Instead, he scans the paper with wide open eyes.  
"Come on Seb, read the tweet!"  
Sebastian looks down on the thin paper strip and starts to shake his head.  
"I can't, that's just so wrong in many ways." Mackie rolls his eyes and repeats his statement.

**“Bold of y’all to assume that I wouldn’t break into someone’s home, murder them to get the winter soldier’s trigger words and learn Russian fluently, so that I can command him to suffocate me with his metal arm, all that wile giving me a piercing look. I would resurrect just to thank him. Thank y’all for coming to my ted talk and don’t @ me”**

It is completely silent until Anthony breaks it with the words: “Wait, I wrote that.”  
Now we can only see Sebastian standing up aggressively and leaving whilst saying “Goodnight and good luck.”

\-----------

“Hey Seb, come back!”  
“I was joking. I wouldn’t thank you.”  
“Seb?”  
“Sebastian?”  
“Did you really leave?”


End file.
